


La Vie En Rose

by BbBlueBirdBoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbBlueBirdBoy/pseuds/BbBlueBirdBoy
Summary: Nathaniel's having a hard day, but his guitar playing boyfriend is there to help
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	La Vie En Rose

Nathaniel gazed down at the reflection of lights on the water, kicking his legs ever so lightly. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him, turning his head slightly he saw Luka.

"Hey, is this spot taken?"

Nathaniel said nothing, but shook his head. Luka sat next to him and gazed at the water with him. 

"Is something wrong, Nath?"

Nathaniel didn't say anything for a while, then let out a sigh.

"I don't know. Life is just.." He didn't finish his sentence, as he couldn't find the words.

"I see." Luka said strumming in his guitar. 

Normally, when Nathaniel was feeling like this he'd prefer silence, but there was something about the way Luka played that put some of his thoughts to rest. Luka knew this, by the way Nathaniel's tensed up shoulders started to loosen up.

"Hey, Nath?"

Nathaniel turned to Luka.

"You know I love you, right?" 

Nathaniel let out a sigh.

"It's kind of hard to forget when you keep reminding me." 

Luka stopped and brushed the hair out his eyes.

"Hehe. It's true though. Besides-"

Luke moves the hair that was blocking Nathaniel's other eye and places his hand on his cheek. 

"A guy like you deserves to feel special." 

Nathaniel looks away, trying to hide his rapidly growing blush. 

"Haha. You're really cute."

Luka goes back to strumming on his guitar, as Nathaniel gazed back at the water. Admiring the color palette of the sky's reflection. He looked up, now watching the sky, he places his hands in his lap. 

Luka moved in closer and grabbed Nathaniel's hand, placing a small kiss on his hand. Nathaniel blushed again, his attention shifting to Luka.

"I wanted to sing this for you."

Luka smiled and started placing his hands on the correct frets, Nathaniel turns his body slightly, looking at Luka. And with a strum, he began singing.

"Tiens moi près, et tiens moi vite, de ce sort que tu jettes. C'est la vie en rose."

He looks up at Nathaniel gives him a wink.

"Quand tu m'embrasse, le ciel soupire,  
et même si je ferme mes yeux, je vois la vie en rose." 

Nathaniel closes his eyes and sways slightly to Luka's voice. 

"Quand tu me presse contre ton coeur, je suis dans un monde à part.  
Un monde où les roses fleurissent." 

All of Nathaniel's thoughts slip away from his mind, for this moment he only focuses on the melody his beloved was producing. He's completely mesmerized by him.

"Et quand tu parles, les anges chantent au-dessus. Les mots de tous les jours, on l'air de se changer en chanson d'amour."

Luka scoots closer to Nathaniel.

"Donne moi ton coeur et ton âme, et la vie sera toujours. La vie en rose."

He ends the song off by kissing Nathaniel's forehead. Nathaniel smiles softly and returns the kiss. 

"Thank you, Luka. Your singing is really comforting."

Luka smiles in accomplishment and sets down his guitar, wrapping his arms gently around Nathaniel. They both look up at the colors in the sky, shades of pink, orange, purple, yellow filled the sky. Everything seemed to be more colorful today, Nathaniel noted to himself. He looked over and saw Lukas eyes closed, he looked to be at peace. It was pretty quiet, he noted. The only sound coming from the gentle water, or the trees swaying in the gentle wind. It was pretty peaceful.

Maybe for now, he could forget about the world, and just be in the arms of his beloved. He smiled at that thought and rested his head on Luka's shoulder. And there they sat, at the edge of the dock, under the colorful sky.


End file.
